


A Sunday Kind Of Love

by chillpeachs



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillpeachs/pseuds/chillpeachs
Summary: Gotham, 1962.No altar da igreja, Dinah Lance cantava e movia os céus com sua voz.De longe, um moço sorria satisfeito, ele usava um terno no domingo de manhã e sempre que podia a presenteava com flores.O irmão de Helena Bertinelli gostava dela, mas Dinah fingia que ele era Helena.Ninguém disse que o primeiro amor não podia ser um pouco cruel.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli & Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Basicamente, eu escutei uma música aleatoriamente alguns meses atrás e me levou a isso. Não satisfeita, eu olhei para o ship e naveguei para as águas do "sejamos gays nos anos 60, também."
> 
> Depois disso, eu não tenho muito a declarar. Um 'Divirta-se' e já estou satisfeita.
> 
> Flowers For Anna - Ames, foi a música. Taque stream na lenda você também.

Nas minhas boas memórias, ainda consigo sentir o ambiente da velha capela de Gotham. Andar sobre azul cansado do piso de linóleo com meus sapatos novos. Observar os raios solares que trespassavam as vidraças coloridas e cobriam os assentos. As quatro paredes sólidas que ecoavam os mais belos sons no sempre presente calor das manhãs de domingo. 

Gotham, 1962. 

No altar, ela canta para os anjos. As mãos sobre o peito, canta a filha do Senhor sobre o doce Espírito que ainda se compadece de nossos corações seculares, e o Senhor atenderia as súplicas, assim como o fez com os antigos sacerdotes. De coração aberto, ela proclamava a canção suave e cada sílaba com intenção.   
De longe, um moço sorria satisfeito. Ele parecia extasiado. Os Bertinelli, sempre acomodados no quarto assento da fileira esquerda, de modo que pareciam receber as bênçãos diretas de Santo Agostinho, acima deles, grande e benévolo nas vidraças da igreja. Independente do dia de culto lá estariam Pino, Franco, Maria e nas últimas semanas, a filha pródiga, Helena. Após passar o último verão em um internato na Suíça. 

No final do culto, como de costume, todos estavam se despedindo à frente da igreja; compartilhando amenidades, falando de negócios ou trocando receitas. Sem a pesada bata, Dinah surge no meio da congregação, fresca como o calor sobre o orvalho nas primeiras horas do dia, vestida de sol. O belo vestido amarelo, difícil de ignorar.   
Logo, os braços do pai encontravam seus ombros, aproximando-a das falas dos outros casais; a filha de Richard Lance, somente 17 anos e com um belo dom. Aos sorrisos singelos, ela agradecia os comentários pois, nela não havia a necessidade da soberba, dizia o pai, sendo que até os canários também cultuavam ao Senhor. 

Assim sempre recordaria do pai, homem corpulento, os dentes brancos em um sorriso, os cabelos ruivos sob o sol, o cheiro de colônia e como sentia que era amada. 

Ela cantava somente para os pais ou igreja, mas também lhe agradava a atenção de Giuseppe “Pino” Bertinelli após o culto. O terno apegado aos ombros largos e fios pretos elegantes acomodados com gel, como um legítimo filho de Franco, principalmente com suas breves palavras e olhar afiado, mas sempre pecava no sangue Bertinelli com aquele sorriso constante de pequenas covinhas que o decoravam. Quando só, ele vem elogiar a canção.   
Os dois jovens iniciam uma breve conversa que logo se transforma no esperado silêncio. Pino retoma o ritmo da interação com algo que parecia mais um de seus convites para o novo cinema da cidade, mas surge alguém atrás de Pino, cortando suas palavras e chama atenção dele com o toque no seu braço. Era Helena, a cópia fiel e mais suave do irmão. Ela troca alguns sussurros com ele, mas para Dinah, ela nada oferece, nem mesmo um aceno ou aquele rápido olhar.   
Helena afasta o irmão que se prepara para uma despedida, mas Dinah, rapidamente aceita o convite e um grande sorriso de Giuseppe Bertinelli aparece, e depois, ela os observa partir. 

Helena escolheu ignorá-la desde o incidente do ano passado e apesar de Dinah ainda não ter a sua atenção, haveriam outras manhãs de domingos e todas elas seriam esperadas com ansiedade. No último verão, os toques ansiosos, os olhares cheios de afeto e castos beijos de Pino, ela fingiu que eram de Helena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aguente-se em seu barquinho, pois será uma viagem e tanto.

Alguns Anos Antes

_Gotham, 1957._

Quando Richard Lance foi transferido para o departamento de polícia de Gotham, logo nos primeiros dias de trabalho, ele retorna para casa com um convite de Franco Bertinelli para um jantar de boas-vindas. O investigador pouco sabia da natureza dos negócios dos Bertinelli, então os ocasionais jantares com a presença da família Lance era uma maneira de formar lealdade com a novo membro de polícia, principalmente após o anterior ser misteriosamente assassinado.  
O jantar com as famílias italianas de Gotham e seus homens elegantes sempre acompanhados de mulheres deslumbrantes, cujas joias e vestidos Dinah tanto admirava, para mais tarde descobrir que tais presentes eram o modo como elas maquiavam as agressões dos maridos. Os Panessos, Inzerillos e Galantes; nas memórias infantis de Dinah, eles não carregavam mácula alguma e eram perfeitos. O melhor cenário possível quando Dinah conheceu o falante Pino e sua irmã Helena de fita branca nos cabelos, ambos com quase a mesma idade, 12.  
Na grande mesa posta, enquanto Helena mantinha-se reservada junto com a mãe, Pino prometia mostrar para Dinah a sua nova coleção de revistas de histórias em quadrinhos.  
Ali, uma rápida amizade se formou entre Dinah e os inseparáveis irmãos, eles estudavam em outra escola, então as interações com Dinah eram aos domingos de manhã na igreja, onde os pais planejavam viagens para a casa do lago durante as férias de verão das crianças.

***

Em uma dessas noites esquecidas, longe da efervescente cidade, o céu em um grande manto negro revelava as estrelas que escondia de Gotham. As duas meninas estavam no pequeno balanço que beirava o lago e discutiam a forma da natureza. As árvores nas margens eram os cílios e a lua cheia refletida no meio do lago: a íris. O grande olho de Deus, assim o chamariam, bem...Dinah decidiu que assim o fizessem.

A noite estava quente e elas bebiam os últimos refrigerantes de cereja. Concentrada, Helena olhava para o céu, as sobrancelhas franzidas e de lá Dinah sabia que algum comentário iria surgir.

"Din," ela começa suave. O apelido que eles a deram ainda soava engraçado nos ouvidos. "Você acredita mesmo que tenham pessoas em outros planetas?"

"Como o grande cara azul de cueca?"

Helena assente com a cabeça. Dinah segue os olhos para céu e dá de ombros.

"Talvez."

Helena parecia satisfeita com a resposta, mas permaneceu calada, até que suas mãos começaram a torcer o tecido do vestido. "E amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?"  
A pergunta ressoou na floresta e foi lançada nos ouvidos de Dinah. Helena era assim, repentina. Por um momento, Dinah suga o líquido vermelho da garrafa, ainda olhando para o céu. Quando não encontrou o pensamento, ela retira os lábios do canudo e sorri. Ela também não sabia a melhor resposta e de alguma forma o silêncio agradou ambas.

Dias antes, Helena pela fresta da porta do escritório observou seu pai beijando uma mulher que não conhecia de cabelos ruivos e nada italianos. Quando o pai avistou os seus pequenos olhos, afastou-se da mulher e foi com Helena pedir segredo. Até onde sabia os beijos e abraços eram somente de Maria, sua mãe.

Mas, antes de qualquer conclusão, Pino surge com um aviso da mãe de Dinah e aproveita para chantagear Helena pelos refrigerantes antes do jantar.

***

Por anos, Helena não esqueceu daquela noite do lago que decidiram falar de coisas improváveis ou como se conteve em tantas dúvidas, como exemplo, o por quê de uma dor persistente no seu estômago surgir sempre quando perto da amiga ou quando Pino chegou em casa, e orgulhoso disse que havia ganhado um beijo de Dinah.

Pelo reflexo do espelho da penteadeira, ela observa Dinah e suas dúvidas entre os dois vestidos sobre a cama, enquanto movimentava o quadril ao ritmo da música alegre no rádio. Ela pediria sua opinião, mas escolheria o amarelo. Ela sempre escolhia os tons de amarelo.

Sem atenção, Helena escovava o cabelo com o pensamento longe.

Eles haviam crescido e onde Dinah era suave, Helena era reta e angular. Quando Pino nunca pecava no excesso de carisma, ela cresceu desajeitada e contida. Ela havia herdado os traços do pai, aquela face facilmente sombria; com um ou dois movimentos faciais surgia no espelho um sujeito que em questão de segundos arrancaria os dedos indicadores do rival apenas por tédio. Por escolha, ela evitava o sol e nas poucas ocasiões que saia de casa era com os amigos emprestados do irmão e assim ela encontrava uma oportunidade para gastar a tarde com Dinah entre vestidos, maquiagens e escutando os discos que achavam nas lojas.

Mas, no momento em que Helena recebia o olhar baixo e concentrado de Dinah em seus lábios, enquanto os pintava com batom, ela então concluía que o esforço para socializar valia a pena. Quando Dinah termina a tarefa, ela pede para Helena avaliar.

No espelho, Helena encontra uma moça desconhecida de lábios vermelhos; olhos delineados destacando-se no rosto pálido disfarçado com pó rosado e atrás dela, uma Dinah orgulhosa. Levantando-se da cadeira, Helena toca a maciez do vestido de cor púrpura - a sua cor nas palavras de Dinah - e o cinto branco marcando as curvas da cintura.  
Dinah à sua frente ajeita a posição da pequena cruz de ouro no seu cordão. "Você está linda," ela diz com aqueles lábios cheios em um sorriso morno, suficiente para retardar o tempo. A mesma Dinah dos pequeninos olhos pretos que sempre encontravam beleza nos seus traços, satisfeita admirava o trabalho que realizou. E como de costume, sob o olhar dela, as palavras de Helena ficam suspensas no ar e a conhecida dor retorna.

As batidas na porta interrompem o longo olhar compartilhado pelas duas e o sorriso de Pino surge à porta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, desde que mundo é mundo, não temos um minuto de paz. E sim, esse capítulo será uma pequena montanha russa emocional. Já avisado, prossiga.

"Santa Dinah, sempre operando milagres!" Com as mãos para cima e voz afetada, Pino sabia fazer entradas. Ele chega perto de Dinah envolve os braços sobre os ombros dela e olha para a irmã.  
"Você está," ele diz e medita; os olhos levemente cerrados, "decente," e termina com aquele sorriso de meia boca. "Charlie estará lá." Ele comenta com um olhar sugestivo e pisca para Helena. Charlie Dawson: hálito bárbaro de charuto, grande apreciador de contato físico e amigo de Pino.

"Dolores também?" Helena pergunta com uma única sobrancelha arqueada, imitando o irmão. Dolores Wilson: Ex-namorada/Namorada de Pino. Depende muito do humor dos dois. Pretende ser a futura Sra. Bertinelli.

Dois podem jogar. Pino, desconfortável nos sapatos, olha para Dinah e retoma as palavras.

"Eu estarei esperando vocês lá embaixo." Rápido ele diz, beija a bochecha de Dinah, deixando-a com um pequeno sorriso e se vai. E o suco gástrico retorna para a garganta de Helena. Apesar da maquiagem, ela estava com a face do pai, pois o sorriso de Dinah desapareceu quando encontrou o seu olhar. A cabeça levemente inclinada para a direita e olhos quase fechados.

"O que foi?"  
"Nada." Helena vira as costas para Dinah e tenta ajustar sem sucesso o material na penteadeira.  
"Diga-me."  
"Não."

"Helena." Dinah se aproxima, ajustando os cabelos dentro da peruca. Seu nome dito por ela, ainda que seco e breve, confundia seus sentidos. Lá, estava ela, novamente sob o olhar ferrenho de Dinah.  
"Por quê?" Ela diz apenas para as suas escovas de cerdas macias, mas percebe que falou em alto tom.

Helena somente recorda da ânsia de vômito quando Dinah era assunto em algumas ocasiões, tantos adjetivos e comentários impossíveis de não serem notados nos lábios molengas dos amigos de Pino. Ela recorda o silêncio do irmão, o sorriso meia boca, expondo suas conquistas - Dolores, a filha de algum comerciante, Dinah, a menina do final da rua - enquanto, esperava a sua confidência, seu silêncio para com Dinah.

"Por que o quê, Helena?" A face de Dinah está confusa, ainda mais quando observa apenas sua amiga encarando os frascos de perfume da penteadeira.  
"Por que você ainda gosta de acompanhá-lo para ser mais um brinquedo para ele expor para os amigos!" Ela lança as palavras na face de Dinah, sem restrição alguma. As mãos rapidamente juntam-se sobre a boca e os olhos ficam alarmados.  
Claro que não soou como Helena esperava, mas, como sua mãe dizia: Às vezes, a boca diz o que no coração está cheio. Ela sempre analisava toda e qualquer frase antes de expô-la para alguém. Ah, se ela pudesse recolher todas as suas palavras. Mas, não; ela não soube nomear isso, o que a empurrou para algo tão descortês. Tarde demais, o que já parecia o início de um pequeno incêndio, seus pensamentos já estavam todos expostos no carpete e Helena os olhava arrependida em silêncio.

Ao seu lado, Dinah sustenta apenas uma boca levemente aberta, mas rapidamente o semblante dela suaviza. Ela respira o ar com vigor e senta na beira da cama.

"É por que... " Dinah diz longe, para as paredes.

"Din, perdão, eu não quis - "

"Às vezes, é o único jeito de ficar perto de você." Ela dá de ombros e oferece um sorriso pesado e triste para Helena. Ela retorna a encarar os padrões no papel de parede e respira. E com o ar renovado, assim como as suas expressões faciais, Dinah levanta-se da cama e oferece a mão para Helena. "Vamos, ele ainda está nos esperando."

***

Nada aconteceu de diferente, o corpo alto e rígido de Helena não serviu para passos de dança. Os sons, a música eram tudo demais. Ela não entendia os assuntos da conversa. Sim, Richard estava lá, menos Dolores; onde havia Dinah, Dolores não era assunto.  
No pequeno restaurante, sentada à mesa e com seu acompanhante entusiasmado que sempre surgia com diversos tópicos de conversa, enquanto ela apenas oferecia para Richard alguns comentários vagos.  
Com o passar do tempo, ela passou a observar as gotículas de água que se formavam na superfície da taça, lentas, elas obedeciam a gravidade e se acumulavam na base. Helena movia o copo, formando vários círculos úmidos na mesa vermelha. E ali estava ela, pendendo seu olhar entre sua taça de uma bebida terrivelmente doce e Dinah, agora, essa moça que ostentava um sorriso aberto, bem diferente daquela face de antes que nada entendeu.

***

No final da noite, Helena deitada na cama, olha para o teto. "Dinah isso, Dinah aquilo..." Os seus pensamentos diziam. Dinah gostava de estar com ela...Dinah gostava de estar com ela? A frase estando em uma incessante repetição e nada concluir disso, era apenas cansativo. Dinah gostava de estar com ela. Ela queria silenciar essa voz e dormir, e esperar amanhecer outro dia.  
Os toques baixos na madeira a retiram dos devaneios e Dinah aparece em sua porta. Helena rapidamente se senta na cama "O que você está fazendo aqui? Nós tínhamos deixado você na sua casa, algumas horas atrás." Ela diz diante do aparecimento súbito da amiga.

"Eu disse para o meu pai que esqueci algo na sua casa."  
"Oh." Foi o que Helena pôde responder.

Elas adoram escolher o silêncio e pensar onde colocar as palavras. Um momento, onde Helena talvez possa iniciar seu discurso de desculpas para Dinah ou ajudá-la na busca do algo que ela esqueceu. Mas, Dinah a surpreende e senta junto a ela e novamente, quando tudo de Dinah é tão próximo, seu ar é escasso.

"Sobre mais cedo..." Dinah diz carregando a mesma expressão de antes. Por certo, ela continuou dizendo várias outras palavras, mas para Helena a real importância estava nos olhos escuros, mais embriagantes que qualquer uísque do pai, na pele brilhante até sob a baixa luz, nos lábios como nenhum outro; e os batimentos do seu coração ecoando como uma marcha militar nos seus ouvidos.  
Os olhos de Helena fecham-se e ela busca aqueles lábios com os seus. Úmidos e frios ao toque e lá permanecem. Helena se afasta com uma imagem turva de Dinah de olhos ainda abertos para depois, sentir algumas lágrimas quentes na bochecha. Ela havia beijado a sua amiga que ainda estava imóvel, sem reação e para completar seu estômago doía novamente.

A única sensação possível era das unhas entrando na palma da mão, quase sangrando. Ela imploraria por alguma reação de Dinah.

“Din, eu, eu-” Ela estava entrando novamente naquela confusão de pensamentos e a face de sua amiga era a última coisa que conseguia encarar.

Dinah embala suavemente o rosto de Helena entre as mãos dela, e aproxima a própria testa com a de Helena, ainda controlando a respiração. Ela sorri, antes de beijá-la nos lábios. E assim o fez, e de novo e de novo e de novo.

Para Helena, momentos próximos ao infinito; o rosto quente e ciente das mãos úmidas repousadas nas bochechas, enquanto era beijada pela menina que gostava de estar com ela.

Dinah afasta o rosto e Helena com dificuldade permite a distância entre elas, segue o rosto dela.

"Eu...eu preciso ir." Dinah sussurra contra os seus lábios aquecidos.

Para Helena restou somente, observá-la partir. Ela é deixada na cama com náuseas e calor no corpo, ainda tocando a boca com seus dedos, a fim de manter a memória de um beijo. Helena não soube o quanto aquele momento durou, mas foi tão insuficiente.

Semanas depois do seu primeiro beijo e sem rever Dinah. Helena é mandada para o internato católico na Suíça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que viagem, não é mesmo?  
> Brevemente a segunda parte e spoilers: vai ser melhor ainda. Pode não ser para você, mas eu estou animada com o que escrevi.


	4. L.B, 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bem, e vamos de inserir personagem original. Eu nada prometo, mas vai ser legal. Pra quem? Não sei. Aviso: Leves menções de heterossexualidade. já avisados, prossigam.

_ Gotham, 2020. _

Em Laura surgiu aquela conhecida curiosidade causada pelas cartas que achou no sótão da avó, enquanto estava na procura de antigos documentos da família.

No pequeno espaço, o tempo e a poeira caíam manso sobre os móveis cobertos, livros e caixas e mais caixas com... bem, coisas. O sótão de uma casa era sempre o lugar onde as memórias cansadas iam. E principalmente, onde a vó de Laura sempre aconselhou não meter o nariz curioso, pois, além de curioso, era alérgico. Mas, sinceramente, nada a impediu de dedicar semanas lendo as palavras de um material tão cru e emocional ou pesquisar sobre a misteriosa mulher com quem sua avó trocava cartas ou até mesmo, percorrer dois estados com as cartas da Srta. Lance no porta-luvas, na missão de encontrá-la.

***

Laura hesita em apertar a campainha do casarão 7491 de Starling City. Ela observa o jardim bem cuidado; nenhuma folha avulsa na grama, a varanda intacta e contabiliza todas as ripas da cerca branca, antes de finalmente pressionar o botão da campainha.

Quando Laura foi atendida, viu que quase nada mudou na mulher das fotografias, salvo algumas rugas e poucos cabelos brancos. Outro hipster na minha varanda, o terceiro na semana, a mulher diz e sorri para Laura. Por certo, com suas roupas, a franja, óculos e o corpo na base de cafeína, ela aceitou o comentário.

"Srta. Lance, eu..."

"Ninguém me chama assim há décadas, querida!" A mulher diz, ainda sustentando um grande sorriso.

"Eu sou Laura  Bertinelli ." A jovem percebe a mudança no semblante da senhora, mas Laura retira os papéis amarelados da bolsa e breve conta a sua história.

No fim, Sra. Lance a convida para entrar e o aroma de bolo de canela, súbito é sentido durante os seus primeiros passos para dentro da casa. No cômodo da sala, em rápida observação, Laura encontra as muitas fotografias que confessavam uma vida que passou, vários livros e dezenas de discos de vinil que descansavam no canto ao lado da reluzente vitrola. E esperou ali se acomodar para iniciar a tão esperada conversa, mas, outra vez aquela mulher lhe surpreende. Sra. Lance a guia até o pequeno jardim de trás e vai para a cozinha, nas palavras dela, preparar um chá que combinava com essas tardes de outono.

***

A jovem assopra a fumegante xícara de chá diante dos grandes olhos castanhos da Sra. Lance. A mulher busca entre as cartas sobre a mesa, uma fotografia de três jovens sorrindo para a câmera; os braços do rapaz sobre o ombro das duas moças e eles estão frente à uma capela - o que viera a ser a catedral de Gotham. Enquanto a senhora analisa a imagem, ela dá uma risada gostosa que ecoa nos ouvidos de Laura, e por fim, suspira.

Para Dinah Lance-Queen, aquela imagem encheu seu peito com uma boa nostalgia. As histórias, na verdade, são curtas, tais como aquela parte de sua infância em Gotham ou os fragmentos da vida passada daqueles três jovens de Gotham.

***

Frente à penteadeira, Dinah Drake penteia os cabelos da filha; as mãos dela acariciavam os fios pretos com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Tenha orgulho dos seus pequenos cachos, ela sempre dizia para a filha, além de perguntar como as crianças Bertinelli estavam a tratando.

Quando Dinah Drake conheceu a família  Bertinelli naquele jantar; a filha e marido podiam estar extasiados com a calorosa receptividade, mas toda aquela ostentação, não a enganava. Ela desconfiava das intenções de Franco para com Richard. Nós estamos andando em um ninho de cobras; tenham cuidado, ela os avisava.

Richard se preocupava com o bem estar da mulher e filha. Eles não eram a propaganda perfeita do jeito americano, mas com a chegada na nova cidade sem os olhares de esguelha sobre a sua família; a sua mulher sendo aceita nos círculos sociais e a filha acompanhando crianças de boa família por todos os lados. Poderia até ser uma crença ingênua, mas ele acreditou que o mundo estava finalmente mudando. Infelizmente para a esposa, toda aquela realidade foi um tanto difícil de acreditar.

Antes de estarem sob um contrato matrimonial, Dinah Drake e Richard Lance eram parceiros como combatentes do crime. Com o nascimento da primeira filha e compreendendo o mundo que ela iria nascer, tornava-se mais que necessário protegê-la de toda e qualquer ameaça, principalmente daquelas aparentadas como seda, mas que podiam esconder espinhos.

Apesar de mais clara, a filha compartilhava da mesma cor de sua pele, então Dinah Drake considerava as suas ações não apenas um cuidado comum à todas as mães, mas também uma intuição natural como detetive.

***

Durante a adolescência, quando sua mãe apontava os grandes olhos sobre si, Dinah, às vezes, sentia que não alcançaria ser essa grande mulher que sua mãe era. Tudo nela era um aviso. Os lábios vermelhos, as vestes impecáveis, o enorme sorriso que se sustentava aos cansativos jantares, sempre prezando pela satisfação de todos.

Mesmo de casa, ela acompanhava as investigações dos casos que eram delegados ao pai. Durante as discussões sussurradas na mesa de jantar que envolviam os nomes dos  Bertinelli , Dinah tentava acompanhar quando não estava no cômodo. Esses ouvidos atentos serviriam melhor para as lições de piano, sua mãe dizia do andar de baixo. Dinah não compreendia o porquê  da mãe dela não aceitar a sua amizade com Pino e Helena.

A Sra. Lance poderia não aprovar o modo como Helena foi criada, mas Dinah acreditava, realmente acreditava, que no final, a mãe dela estava errada.

O que sua mãe diria ao informá-la que estava apaixonada por aquela garota italiana! Helena era o seu sol e, Dinah, um pequeno planeta a orbitando. Ah, o amor. Nós não escolhemos quem amar, além do mais, por que haveríamos de focar tanto nas diferenças, se podíamos silenciar as nossas obrigações, fechando a porta para sermos apenas nós.

***

_ Nos encontrávamos nos vários apartamentos espalhados pela cidade que pertenciam à família. O meu preferido, era o pequeno sobrado da Rua  _ _ Moldoff _ _ , havia uma pâtisserie maravilhosa ao lado. Nós chegávamos com os nossos passos comedidos. Não sabíamos o que fazer com as mãos, mas nos sentíamos tão bem. Sentindo que estávamos inventando com tão poucas instruções algo que ainda não tinha nome. E lá ficávamos matando o tempo, ignorando nossas obrigações e o mundo fora daquelas paredes. _

Gotham, 1965

Lá, o tempo andava com passos arrastados e, por vezes, uma estranha monotonia enchia o quarto, sustentada pela mísera luz sobre a decoração sóbria do espaço. As gotas pesadas, apesar de constantes contra a janela do quarto, produziam um som tranquilo. Era mais uma terça-feira de chuva forte e temperatura amena, mas estando envolvidas pelo calor daquele pequeno cômodo, elas permaneciam suspensas de tudo e de todos.

Helena acomodada nos braços de Dinah, traçava preguiçosamente padrões sobre a pele dela. Dinah aspira o aroma fresco daqueles fios castanhos, os acaricia, e abraça todo aquele conforto, ganhando um suspiro de Helena .

Mas, ultimamente, o mundo estava conseguindo quebrar o estado impermeável daquele cômodo com guerras, rumores de guerras e os homens que deviam atender ao chamado do país, homens como Pino. Fatos impossíveis para Dinah ignorar. 

"Podemos, por favor, não falar sobre o meu irmão," Helena diz irritada com o seu comentário, "Não aqui."

Os lençóis brancos cobriam-lhe somente até a cintura, visivelmente chateada, ela os joga de lado e inicia a procura das próprias roupas. 

"As manchas de batom, Din." Helena murmura, frente ao espelho esfregando o pano úmido sobre a pele do pescoço. Os braços de Dinah envolvem a cintura pálida de Helena e a abraça por trás. Ela toca o espaço franzido entre as sobrancelhas a fim de suavizá-lo; e por fim, sussurra um pedido de desculpas contra a pele de Helena e depois sorri para o reflexo delas, mas, desta vez Helena não corresponde.

Outro fato impossível de ignorar.  Helena nunca seria exclusivamente dela; Helena era da família, e uma vez alcançada a ira da família, ela dedicaria a vida pela mesma e, então, a vida aconteceu.

Nas festividades do começo daquele ano, Franco e Maria enxergaram em Richard  Grayson um grande potencial para ser marido da filha. Helena aceitou a decisão dos pais, apesar de estar receosa com os preparativos para o casamento. E numa agradável manhã de segunda-feira do outono de 65, Helena e Richard já estariam casados. Até Pino pediu a mão de Dolores Wilson em casamento, antes de ser enviado para o campo, inspirado pelo futuro cunhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensando bem, assim em retrospecto, eu não consigo escrever uma gay satisfeita por muito tempo, mas isso fica para terapia. Sobre a história: "Vem aí!". Percebes como sou jovem e usuária do Twitter? Mas, realmente sobre a história: ... Estou desenvolvendo e é isso.


End file.
